Madness Abated
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: Long ago a tortured boy found solitude in a far from normal girl... Now the girl remembers this it throws the battle out the window and changes everyone's lives, without even realizing it. TerraxKefka crack. Kill me next year for it. Rated T for Language


It had been too long a fight. Everyone was been worn down, even the god-like clown they were facing... just before Terra dealt the final blow something stopped her.

Her friends were in pain and... Kefka wasn't enjoying it. She lowered her sword.

Locke half expected the clown to blast her in the face with Flare... but the clown did nothing other than, with a bemused look, ask, "Have you gone soft? Come on! Kill me! It's what you want isn't it?"

Terra shook her head... a memory had resurfaced at this crucial time, "I... I remember why you're doing all this." Shocked gasps erupted, Kefka blinked... She was the only one that had accepted him when she was a child... and now she remembers that.

"Just end me Terra... I'm nothing but a vicious beast trained by himself to wreak mayhem and destruction..." Kefka pleaded...

Only then did Terra strike, but not with her sword... She'd slapped him and with a rage at this that forced her Esper form to make a repeat appearance, she bellowed, "ONLY BECAUSE OTHER PEOPLE COULDN'T ACCEPT YOU FOR WHO YOU WERE! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!"

Kefka managed to scoot backwards at this bellowing, "So what? Nothing can change what I am now!"

Terra sighed as she calmed moving over to him again and grabbing his shoulder, the claws on her hand not digging in, "Kefka Palazzo... The boy who kept getting ridiculed just because of what he liked... and his voice. I still see that Kefka in you. Yes I was but a child then... But I still remember being your only comfort after such ridicule."

This made Edgar start talking, "What are you talking about, Terra!" This was answered with a hiss and a shout of, "See yourself out of this you royal pain in the arse! I swear if I put a skirt around a barrel you'd hit on it!"

The half-esper turned back to Kefka and waw that he was preparing to do something... He got up and just said, "You're better of with my powers than I am Terra..."

Celes was forced to double take... twice... This sudden act made her mutter, "So reminders of the good times he used to have... made him sane?"

Terra had to move fast to block was what about to happen as her sword met with the dagger wielded by Shadow. She glared at the assassin then said, "You want your paternal secret to stay like that... so stand down or it'll leak out." She hated blackmailing the assassin but it worked.

A voice called out... it was Maduin's voice calling out to Terra... half ordering her not to fear her powers or she'd end up worse than Kefka. But Terra merely said, "Shut up dad... I know what I'm doing..." It was then that a soft light enveloped both her and Kefka... He dropped down afterwards back to looking like he did when Terra first saw him.

All Terra did then... was set the world back to what it should be before getting her comrades to return to the Falcon airship... She promptly spirited the unconscious ex-madman away to a secluded place.

* * *

><p>Five years later...<p>

Many of those who had traveled with Terra had managed to form a peaceful life... but one thought kept nagging at Gau's mind. The feral youth, missed the half-esper's presence since returning to the Veldt... Not because he loved the female... but because he saw her as a kind of motherly figure... And yet there was the odd note he'd been given...

He silently thanked his friends for teaching him the literate skills as he read the letter... As soon as he finished he hid in in one of his pockets and, without missing a beat, charged at full pelt straight north. There was a commotion in Narshe and Setzer had been going around trying to find some of the people that weren't already there. As soon as Gau stepped onto the Falcon he made a beeline for Celes and Locke, whom, during the years, had gotten married, and told them exactly what he needed to: As soon as he was finished in Narshe he was going to find Terra... Their reply was rather negative... and not printable, even to adults...

On arrival there was only a torrent of voices until suddenly the familiar voice of Cyan (still known as Mr. Thou to Gau) called for them to be quiet... where a young child suddenly shouted, "You fought alongside Terra?"

"Indeed I did," came the reply, "Of all the warriors I met during that time I could tell if anyone would be able to end the conflict... it was her."

"I heard that she did kill Kefka though!" A different voice... This time answered by a rather foul faced Strago.

"No..." He spat, "I think she planned to marry the bugger."

Were it a cartoon, millions of jaws would have just impacted the floor.

Without even a breath's worth of time passing, a flash of light appeared south of the mountain town, a half pink, half red flash shooting towards them, which landed outside the town. The flash had been identified as Terra with... someone. If it was Kefka, no-one recognized him.

"It's about time." Relm said, she'd gotten impatient but, like the other, suddenly gasped when she heard Kefka's voice, lacking the insanity she remembered in it.

"How long has it been since we stood on this snow?" He asked Terra.

"About six years, dear... I told you that already..." she replied rolling her eyes, but with a playful tone, "I swear that make up was giving you a good memory.

Kefka laughed then looked at the crowd, "Oh... A welcoming party." he said happily, one of his lengthy arms was wrapped around Terra's waist.

Strago pushed through then said, rather bluntly, "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Kefka."

"Why, I'm Kefka! And all we did was turn me normal!" he paused for a moment then added an odd-sounding, "Ish..."

As the conversation continued Terra had snuck away only to be intercepted by Gau. She smiled at his appearance and said, "Hello Gau... are the crowds getting too much for you too?"

Gau just nodded before saying, "That... and... Gau wanted see you again." He looked up at her and promptly glomped her, "Gau missed Terra!"

Terra couldn't help but giggle, remembering that she'd not only taught him human customs (despite being new to them herself) that he'd taken to seeing her as a surrogate mother, "Honestly... of all of my companions from five years ago... I only missed you."

Gau rolled off her, allowing the half-esper to stand up, "Kefka the cause?" He asked, which was replied with a nod.

Said male now approached Terra and Gau, which was when the youth finally said it, "Gau want stay with you Terra..."

She blinked, "You know I'd have to square it with Kefka..."

"No you don't... If you wanna adopt the kid go ahead! You know I won't be denying you that!" he said with a hint in his voice.

Terra blushed as one of her hands went to her stomach, "You still have a ways to wait for _that_ to happen, Keffy."

All the while, Shadow watched from his namesake... He did not get involved but a tear left his mask as he mutters, "Sorry Relm..." moments later the assassin was gone.

What lay in store for them no-one knew... they were all focused on the happy occasion playing out here and now. The legendary Terra Braford, the half-esper heralded as the saviour of the world, and the ex-madman Kefka Palazzo were to be wed. Granted, they 'put the cart before the horse', but sometimes love doesn't wait... other times it does...

No-one ever found out if Edgar would hit on a barrel if someone put a skirt on it either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes I know that I'm likely to burn in hell for this insanity... probably going to be sent there by Terra herself but it had to be written... I had to get the idea out of my head before I killed myself... slightly...**

**Besides... This is but a non-cannonical One-Shot so it doesn't really matter anyway.**..

**BTW... Much as I'd love to, I do not own Anything used in this story, except the idea. (it did appear in my head after all...)**

**'Till Next time you see my lack of brain's works, This is MBOD signing off.**


End file.
